


Sleepy Warm Under The Sheets

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, crack ship, other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jensen Smith are twins. From the day they got their own beds they've always slept in the same bed. Now, at age 15, they still do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Warm Under The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my wonderful Bee! I love you sweetie! I might write some more, so don't worry about it being so short!

At fifteen, you'd think they would've slept in separate beds. But they don't. Jensen and Dean's been sleeping in the same bed since they were kids, and even though they have slept separately sometimes, they don't sleep that well. They've never had a problem with it, not really. Only a few times, when Jensen drooled in Dean's ear, or when Dean hit Jensen accidentally in the mouth with his elbow. Fortunately the dentist had been able to fix that problem.

It's Saturday morning, one of those days where neither of them really wants to get up. Both of them curled up against each other, seeking warmth from the other. It's the end of November, and they would've been asleep if it hadn't been for the fact that Dean (or Jensen, as Dean says) forgot to close the window the night before. It's freezing cold in the room, and the morning breeze isn't helping.

"You asshole," Jensen grunts and shoves at him as his teeth clacks. "It's fucking cold."  
"If mom heard you now," Dean mutters, but it's the only response he can do. He's too cold to really think. And no way in Hell is he getting up to close it.

"Go close it. C'mon, get up," Jensen pushes, pinching Dean's arm until he yelps. Jensen gets a glare from his twin brother before Dean groans and sits up, prepares for the cold and gets up, sprints to the window and closes it. He's back in the bed in less than five seconds, and Jensen shoots away quickly. "Cold."

"Stop complaining you dick, I closed it, didn't I?" Dean mutters as he wraps his arms around Jensen and holds. Jensen kicks and hits at him, desperately trying to get away from him, but it doesn't take that long before their shared body heat warms them both up, as well as the blankets surrounding them. They calm down after a while and Jensen let his head drop down on the pillow as he sighs. "I could've been asleep," he complains, staring at Dean.

Dean just rolls his eyes, not bothering to listen to Jensen's crap right now. It's too damn early.

He pushes at Jensen's shoulder, making the elder twin roll onto his back, before he moves and straddles his waist. Jensen seems too tired to protest, but the glare he gives should probably be enough. Doesn't stop Dean from smirking and wiggling his fingers. "You know what's coming."

Jensen's eyes goes a bit wider and he tries to buck his hips up, making Dean fall off him, but no such luck. "No, Dean, no fucking way, get off me."

But it doesn't help. Before he gets the chance to push Dean off, Dean's tickling him, fingers pressing nearly painfully into his ribs as he does. Jensen doesn't know whether to laugh or cry or both. He curses and pushes at Dean's chest, a weak attempt to get him off. He could just give up right now, but that would mean Dean would keep going.

Instead he digs his fingers into Dean's hips and bucks up, somehow trying to roll them over but no such luck. They're both still sleepy, they're warm and the moves are lazy. There's also only two layers of boxer briefs between them. It still surprises them both when Dean goes hard.

They both freeze, eyes at each other and hands clutching on each other's hips. They should move. Get off of each other and get up, get dressed, and forget this ever happened. Except that it's not that easy. Jensen can feel Dean's cock pressing against his crotch, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked. He'd also be lying if he said he wasn't getting a bit turned on.

The first movement is Jensen tightening his hold on Dean's hips. Then Dean shifts a bit. Then Jensen slides his hands around him and over the swell of his ass.

And then they're kissing.

Kissing might not be the right word. More like devouring each other's tongues. It's hard, it's hot and it's so unexpected, but Jensen doesn't want to think about it, and neither do Dean. They're rubbing against each other, and while Dean's now even harder, Jensen's slowly getting half-hard.

"Jen... Jen, come on," Dean whispers, and then he slides down his thighs so he can hook his fingers into Jensen's boxer briefs and pull them down. He does the same thing to his own boxer briefs before he's back to straddling him, now skin against skin. He's rocking against him, biting his lip hard as he leans down to bite at Jensen's neck.

Dean moans when Jensen touches his cock. When he wraps his hand around it and gives it a slow stroke, as if to test it out. Their eyes meet and then Dean's jerking Jensen off too.

They're not kissing anymore, just rubs against each other while they jerk each other off. Their mouths open, brushing against the other's lips as they pant and moan and grunt.

When Jensen comes his eyes squeezes shut tight and he mutes his moan by kissing Dean hard, and before he gets the chance to open his eyes again, he feels Dean go tense, and then there's come mixing with Jensen's.

They stay silent for a while before Dean gets up and grasps his boxer briefs, pulls them on and walks out.

Fuck.

 


End file.
